Twin Sisters Light and Dark
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Twin sisters London and Paris Jackman are different as night and day. Both of them thought that they were alone that was until they were found by Charles and Erik. The two of them soon learn that they aren't as alone as they thought they were. They make the choice to join them to be with others like them. Charles/OC and Erik/OC
1. Chapter 1

Twin Sisters Light and Dark

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Twin sisters London and Paris Jackman are different as night and day. Both of them thought that they were alone that was until they were found by Charles and Erik. The two of them soon learn that they aren't as alone as they thought they were. They make the choice to join them to be with others like them. Charles/OC and Erik/OC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men First Class. I do own London and Paris Jackman.

**Authoress Note: **Welcome to Twin Sisters Light and Dark. I know that I have a lot of stories out there so far and I promise that I will be getting to them as soon as I can. I have a lot of writer's blocks when it comes to those ones sadly.

**Characters Information:**

London Jackman

Age: 21 as of 62

Hair: White

Eyes: Light Blue turns white when she uses her powers

Nationality: British

Power: Light

Younger Twin

Paris Jackman

Age: 21 as of 62

Hair: Black

Eyes: Silver turns black when she uses her powers

Nationality: British

Power: Darkness

Older Twin

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Language

Without further ado Chapter 1 Twin Sisters Light and Dark.

Chapter 1

People Just Like Us?

"Another round Charles?" Hank asked looking at Charles as he put the thing onto his head

"Yes." Charles said, as he placed his hands onto the bar that was in front of him. "Turn it on."

Hank turned it on. "It's on."

The machine began to work. It began to help Charles find others like them. Other mutants that were blending into the real world with humans. Something that some mutants couldn't even do.

"There is two in the same location." Hank said looking fairly surprised. "That is really odd."

Charles had a smile on his face when he saw the two mutants that he was talking about. Two girls working at a cafe pretending to be normal human beings when they had their own gifts that they knew about and would never show the world what kind of gifts that they had without being seen as freaks. He knew that he was going to have to go and see these two young women to get them to join with them. It was their choice though. He wasn't going to force them to join if they didn't want to join.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two girls were running around in a small burista serving clients that came into the cafe. Both were different as night and day. One had hair dark as the night while the other had white hair that was most likely to represent the sunlight.

The dark haired girl was serving those who were sitting in their chairs working on some kind of work while her companion was making drinks up behind the bar for clients who were coming into the cafe for a run that they had to do during the day.

The white haired girl was busy checking a few of the customers out of the cafe so they could head to where ever that they were supposed to go to next for the day. "Thank you come again." She said waving to the client that was just leaving the shop with their coffee that they had ordered.

The dark haired girl walked over to the white haired girl.

"What do you need sister?" She asked her twin.

"Another pot of coffee." The dark haired girl replied to her twin.

The white haired girl nodded her head. "Be right back." She said with a smile as she walked towards the coffee machine to get her twin another pot of coffee. She picked up the pot of coffee and came back over to her twin. "There you go." She said placing it down on the table for her twin in turn to pick it up.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. She picked up the coffee pot and went to go and serve the rest of her clients.

The white haired girl continued to work behind the bar.

A gentleman with dark hair came up to the white haired girl. "London... it is almost time to shut down for the night."

London smiled and looked over at the dark haired man. "Of course." She said with a small giggle. "Paris will be happy to get out for the day."

The man smiled. "Of course. You two have been very busy with working today. Just clean up and I will see the both of you tomorrow. Don't forget to lock up."

"Of course Milo." She said, with a nod of her head she went back to work.

Milo walked out from behind the bar to leave for the day. He may have been the owner of the cafe, but he had other things to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

London began to wipe off the bar table. "Paris!" She called out to the dark haired girl.

Paris looked at her twin sister. "Yes?"

"Change the sign to closed." London said as she went back to work of cleaning the bar table off of what ever crumbs were left by the items that they had sold during the day.

"You got it." Paris said with a smile as she began to walk towards the door to close up. She switched the sign from open to closed.

London went right to work of cleaning up the shop along with Paris.

The two girls were always cleaning the cafe when the night was done and it didn't matter with how much they did they got paid over time for cleaning. The two of them were always working together when it came to running the cafe and also to when it was time to clean it up.

"So Milo left early didn't he?" Paris asked as she wiped off the final table for the night.

"Yes, he was going to go and spend some time with family." London said as she cleaned the machines. "I don't really blame him. I mean he hardly gets to see them."

Paris nodded her head. "Of course." She said with a small smile on her lips. She pushed the chairs back into their proper spots. "I am just glad that we have tomorrow off to enjoy time to ourselves." She shook her head. "We're over worked as it is. We don't have time to ourselves any more."

London nodded her head. "I know." She said softly as she took off of her apron that she wore for work. "Plus it is a week and a half before Thanksgiving. Things are going to be a lot different." She shook her head lightly. "I think we are done here."

Paris smiled and took off her apron that she wore as well. She placed it behind the counter where her twin had placed hers. "Let's get on out of here. So we can have a nice little time to ourselves." She said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Erik and Charles were walking down one of the streets in London England looking for the two girls that Charles had picked up on Cerebro.

"Are you sure that they are here Charles?" Erik asked as they walked past a few giggling high school girls.

"Yes, they're here." Charles said with a small smile. "I know they are."

"Can you get into their minds yet?" Erik asked, knowing that it was the only way that he could probably see the two mutants that they were there to get.

The two men walked past a girl with white hair and one with hair as dark as night. The two girls had their arms linked together walking down the road.

"It seems we just passed them." Charles said, turning on his heels following the girls.

Erik quickly followed him. "That's them?"

"Yes, it would appear so."

The two men followed the girls towards a small apartment complex that was on the other side of town which wasn't that great of a place for two young women to be living in.

"This is their home?" Erik said in a surprising tone. He knew that this was no place for two young women to be there. "That place isn't suited for two young women like that."

Charles looked at his friend. "They do what they can to survive." He explained to his friend. Their thoughts were quite strong from the two of them and it didn't help that they were on the same wave length. They were so in tune to one another. Something that was rarely seen between two people.

"Are you sure that you still want to talk to them?" Erik asked watching the two girls walk into the building.

The two of them followed the girls up the stairs being careful not to be heard by them.

"Yes..." Charles said softly. "They're gifts are extraordinary."

"Extraordinary you say? Like what?"

"You will see soon enough."

The white haired girl stopped in front of them. "You know it is not polite to follow to young ladies around you tossers unless you have something to talk to them about." She said, as she looked over her shoulder at the two of them revealing the most beautiful pair of light blue eyes that the both of them had ever seen. She turned and faced them crossing her arms. "So what can we do for you gentlemen?" She asked raising a thin white eye brow which almost seemed to disappear on her pale complexion that she already had.

"We are here to talk about your gifts." Charles said with a smile. "We're just like you."

Paris glared and held out her hands causing darkness to coat her hands. "You mean this gift." She said in a deadly tone.

"Extraordinary." Erik said, looking quite surprised seeing her have this power of darkness. "You were right Charles."

London put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Paris... be nice. I know you want to be the high and mighty protector, but please put that bloody power of yours away." She told her older twin.

Paris's hands turned back to normal. No longer were they surrounded by darkness. "What do you want?" She demanded. "I am not going to allow either one of us to get hurt by a couple of men who wanted to see our unique powers that no one else have."

"We are looking for ones who are like us. We can help you." Charles told both of the girls. He wanted to help them hone in on their power and take control of it instead of losing control.

London looked at him as if she was reading him. "Alright." She said with a smile gracing her pale pink lips.

"London you don't know if they are lying to us." Paris said, scolding her younger sister.

London looked at her sister. "He's telling the truth. His aura is pure and true. You would see the darkness if he was not planning on helping us." She said softly.

"You see the light?"

London nodded her head. "Yes." She said with a smile. "They mean what they say they want to help us. I don't see a problem in them helping us. Do you?"

Paris let out a sigh. "Fine." She said softly. "As long as they can help us then it will be all good." She shook her head. "It would be the only thing that matters if we can control it and be able to be normal."

London simply shook her head. "I doubt that we would ever be normal." She told her twin. "We will go with you." She said with a smile. "But how do you plan on getting us out of the country?"

"We will figure that out as we go." Charles said with a smile. "We will give you time to pack."

The two girls nodded their heads.

"You are more then welcome to come in." London said softly. "So you don't get stared at by our neighbors." She went to the door and unlocked it.

The twin girls slipped inside of their apartment inviting the two men inside of their home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You better hope that this isn't some bloody ruse to get us to go with them just because they say that they can help us." Paris said, as she packed her small bag since neither girl owned much of anything.

London looked over at her twin sister. "Paris you have to be nice to them. They want to help us with our skills. At least with their help we would be able to control our powers."

Paris let out a sigh and continued to pack. "I just hope that you are right London... I don't want to be killing them."

London knew that her sister was just being herself. Very un-trusting of new people of who had judged her in the past and they called her and her sister a freak. London went back to packing her bag up. "Just learn to trust." She said softly. "We need friends."

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you think. I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Note

I am debating on rewriting the first chapter since I got a flame saying that my characters were lazy and their names were stupid. I don't accept flames. I really don't. Should I rewrite this story? Please drop a review and let me know. As for their names... I am not sure what I will be giving them as a code name.


End file.
